Alternate Beginnings
by Emissary of Despair
Summary: ABANDONED UP FOR ADOPTION Rin is in Inuyasha's group after they found her after Sesshomaru revived and left her. After finding this orphan girl, Inuyasha has slowly started to change, and the change is starting to affect the people he travels with
1. A new beginning

Hi! this is my first story I actually wrote myself. So please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A little girl was running in the woods. "Help! Somebody help me!" This little girl was running away from wolves. _I'm gonna die._ As soon as she thought that, the wolves pounced on her, breaking her neck preparing to devour her. However as they were going to bite into her body, they heard man with a tail call "Hey wolves, we need to keep going. Huh? All you caught was a little girl, that was hardly worth the kill, let's keep going." Then the man left in a whirlwind followed by two guys and a pack of wolves.

_Why would father give me such a useless sword? _thought Sesshomaru. He slashed through a tree with his Tensaiga. The sword went through the tree, but the tree instantly healed itself. Sesshomaru put away his sword and continued to walk followed by a small green imp named Jaken. "Wait my lord! Wait! Shouldn't we find Inuyasha and get revenge for him cutting off your arm? Well, if we're going to do that we'll need to find that Naraku person and perhaps take his arm and then… Why is there a dead girl here, she smells like wolves?"

"A girl? Huh, I wonder…" Sesshomaru then pulled out his Tensaiga. The sword pulsed. Then Sesshomaru saw these little demons ready to pull the girl's soul into hell, as soon as he saw them he slashed them and they disappeared. However the girl didn't stir.

_The sword can't even save a life? Worthless._ He then sheathed his sword and began to walk away. "Wait my lord, shouldn't the girl be now alive? What happened, shouldn't we take her with us, even to use as a slave or something?" Jaken said to his master.

"Leave it." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." And then they were off to travel lands in a never ending search for something.

What they never noticed was that the little girl's hand moved and she took her first breath.

**  
(6-12-06) A/N Sorry to tell you this but the first three chapters of this story sucks. I tried my best at editing them but it didn't help much. So please just stick with it. It gets better after chapter three.**


	2. An odd start

**Thanks guys for reviewing  
"monkey" normal dialouge  
_monkey internal dialouge  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any shape or form, except a plushie and all the movies.**

"Dammit, Kagome! Move your ass. I wanna get out of this forest by nightfall!" Yelled a young man. "Shut it Inuyasha! My feet are killing me, and my butt is sore from riding my bike through this forest!" Kagome yelled back. "Well Lady Kagome. I could give you a ride on my back." said a man with a lecherous smile on his face. A young woman than stopped next to the man. "Miroku, just what are thinking, hmmm?" "Nothing, Lady Sango, I was just offering my assistance to a woman in need!" said Miroku frantically waving his hands in front of his face. "Yeah. Right." Sango said looking quite annoyed. "Never mind, Miroku" said Kagome, "Can't we rest a bit, Inuyasha? There's a town over there, let's rest there." "Keh! Fine, but I'm going to look around, I smell wolf demons." Then he was off.

_Well, I smell them, but there not here. Must've moved along…Huh? Is that Sesshomaru's scent? What's that bastard doing here?_ Inuyasha then ran into the woods towards the scent. _I also smell more wolf demons and blood along with Sesshomaru's scent. Must've been a battle._ Inuyasha then ran farther into the woods expecting to find his brother, but all he found was a little girl. "What's she doing here?" He went up to the girl and checked for a pulse (AN: Assuming Kagome taught him what to do) "Weird, she smells like death, but she's alive." Then Inuyasha looked at the rest of the girl's body to check for wounds, but found she was hardly wearing any clothes because they were mostly torn (AN: She was attacked by wolves, I'm not that big of a pervert). Inuyasha's face immediately turned red, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you? Miroku found a dark spirit, so we have a place to sleep tonight." Inuyasha frantically tried to get his shirt off to cover the girl, but all Kagome saw was Inuyasha taking off his shirt, kneeling beside an almost completely naked girl. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. The beads around his neck glowed and he was pulled to the ground with a loud "THUD!" Kagome then ran to the girl and put Inuyasha's shirt on her, to cover her up. "What the hell Kagome! Why'd you sit me?" Inuyasha yelled as soon as the spell wore off. "What were you doing to this poor girl, Inuyasha?" "I wasn't doing anything! I found her here when I thought I smelled a battle." He didn't want to worry Kagome by telling her that he smelled his brother. "She was already like that when I found her, I didn't do anything!" "Well, if you didn't do anything, then why are her clothes torn?" "I already told you! I found her like this!" During this argument the girl began to stir. "Look she's starting to wake up!" Kagome said. Inuyasha kneeled next to the girl, grabbing her shoulders and slightly shaking her. "Hey girl, wake up." Inuyasha said. The girl moaned. "Girl! Get up!" The girl's eye's slowly opened. "Hey, she's finally woken up!" Kagome cheered. The girl blinked a couple of times, looked at Inuyasha first, then at Kagome, then at Inuyasha again. "Finally, you're up. You got me sat, stupid girl." The girl just looked at Inuyasha. "Hey girl, You alright?" the girl then had a look on her face, liked she just realized something.

And then she screamed.

**This isn't probably going to be to the normal with the updates, it might take me a while to release the next few chapters because of sports. Do you want pairings in the stories? Canon? Weird? something like Inuyasha and Rin (Father/Daughter thing) Please review. That purple button don't hurt.**


	3. What is it about those ears?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"**SIT!" normal dialogue**

**_SIT! Internal dialogue  
_Inuyasha: Stop That! You can't do that! Only Kagome can!**

**EoD: Well that's where you're wrong. I don't own you but I can do what I want with you here. Now welcome the readers.**

**Inuyasha: Keh! Fine, hope you like chapter four of Alternate Beginnings.**

**EoD: Now remember readers. Please review. I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Even if you think nothing is wrong, I still want you to review. Reviews motivate a writer, and I could use the help.**

Chapter three

"Sorry for screaming Mr. Inuyasha." The little girl said while riding Inuyasha's back into town. "Oh, it's alright" Said Kagome. "What do you mean 'Alright'! I have more sensitive ears than you wench!" "Inuyasha, be glad that little girl is on your back… What is your name anyway little girl?" The girl then jumped off Inuyasha's back and said "My name's Rin" and then saluted Kagome (in a very cute way, I might add). Kagome squealed and ran to the girl and hugged her. "She's so Cute!" "Yeah yeah, cute. Let's get going. Rin get on my back and don't touch the ears." Inuyasha said to Rin. "Okay" Rin said disappointedly.

Flashback

The little girl screamed. Inuyasha immediately covered his ears. "God girl, Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl. "Inuyasha! Don't yell at her! SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Augh!" Inuyasha choked out and then he slammed into the ground. Then the girl stopped screaming and went to him and said "Are you alright mister?" Inuyasha then looked at the girl with a confused look on his face. At that moment, the girl tackled Inuyasha's head and started to scratch his ears. _Why do people go for the ears? _"Hey! Get off!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed the girl off from his head. "Inuyasha! That was mean!" Kagome said, then she went to the girl, who look like she was about to cry. "Inuyasha! Apologize or I'll 'it' you!" "Fine, fine." Inuyasha walked to the girl and kneeled in front of her. "Sorry girl"

"Can I touch your ears?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please" she said while doing the puppy-dog face.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, intent on the ending the argument. The girl started to cry. Inuyasha started to panic. "Alright, Alright! You can touch my ears." The girl brightened. "But, not now." The girl began to cry again. "Inuyasha don't tease her! You can touch his ears later, agreed. "'Kay" the girl said. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Fine, Later. Alright get on my back so we can go to the village." "Alright" The little girl answered.

End Flashback

When they got farther in the forest Kagome asked "Where do you live, Rin?" Rin hesitated with her answer. "Well. Where do you live" Inuyasha asked. Rin mumbled something. "What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Kagome said. "She said she doesn't have anywhere to live." Inuyasha answered for Rin with a sad look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry; no one is taking care of you?" "People usually don't care for orphans when their own family is poor." Inuyasha said. Kagome instantly had an idea. "Hey Inuyasha! How about she stays with us?" "I don't know Kagome. I already have enough people to baby-sit." Rin hugged Inuyasha's back harder and muffled a sob. After that, Inuyasha pushed away his pride and said "Alright. You can stay with us. You may be better company than Shippo anyways." "Thank you." Rin said in a small voice and promptly fell asleepon his back on their way to the village.

**Sorry if that was short. Next chapters will hopefully be better, I Promise. All that I ask of you is that you review.**


	4. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I mean what's the point? The series is over.**

**I'm guessing this is important but the episode these chapters have been set in has been episode 35. Right after the battle with Sesshomaru, when Inu learned the wind scar.**

**Sorry if the ages are wrong. These are the ages that I felt that was right for the characters. And a little warning for you people. This chapter might move a little slow for you.**

**_Aya1412_: thank you for the tips. Hopefully this chapter will be better. However, on lengthening the chapters, I'll do my best on that.**

**_Triggerhappy Sniper_: Yeah I would like more reviews too. **

Chapter four

By the time Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin got into the village, the sun was beginning to set and Rin had woken up again and was talking to Inuyasha and Kagome at the place Miroku had "exorcise".

"Mr. Inuyasha, how old are you?" Rin asked. Inuyasha hesitated a bit. Then answered "I think I'm 17, and it's just 'Inuyasha'. No mister."

"Kay, and how old are you Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I'm 15 years old" Kagome answered.

"And how old are you Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin stared into the distance, and then she started to count her fingers.

"I think I'm 11." Rin said. "And I think I'm turning 12 next month."

"Well, at least she's older than Shippo" Inuyasha joked.

"Well when Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo come back, we'll introduce you to them Rin, then we'll go to bed." Kagome said.

"All right." Rin answered with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't Worry" Inuyasha said. "These people are good. The only person you have to worry about though is Shippo."

"Why's that?" Rin asked.

"He might get a crush on you." He said with a grin on his face. His grin got even wider when he saw a blush on Rin's face.

**Some time passes…**

"Well, well Inuyasha. When you said you smelled wolves, you really meant you smelled a girl, and a pretty one at that." Miroku said with a smile. Rin just blushed.

"Hey Miroku, did you get anything while you were out?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we got more food and medical supplies and I also found a bath house for us to go in later." Sango answered. "Who is this girl, Kagome?" Rin hid behind Inuyasha. "Well, Introduce yourself." Kagome told Rin.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you." Inuyasha reassured Rin. Rin stepped out from behind from Inuyasha and bowed to the rest of the gang.

"Hello, my name is Rin." And she quickly hid behind Inuyasha again.

"What's with her?" Shippo quipped.

"It's probably you Shippo. I forgot to tell Rin that you were a demon." Inuyasha said. "It's alright Rin. He's not going to hurt you, he's most likely to hurt himself trying to hurt a fly." He said trying to ease the girl's nervousness.

"Wow. I never thought Inuyasha could be gentle." Sango said looking softly at Rin and Inuyasha with a slight smile.

"Yeah I agree, maybe this is Naraku in disguise to lull us in a trap." Shippo joked. "Stupid Brat!" said Inuyasha hitting poor Shippo.

"Ow! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo cried.

"Sit! Inuyasha, don't pick on Shippo. C'mon Rin and Sango, let's go to that bath house." Kagome said. They both agreed to go, although Rin was a little hesitant.

"C'mon. You can hold my hand if you want to." Kagome said to Rin.

"Okay" said Rin grabbing for Kagome's hand. Then she grabbed Sango's hand and smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go to the bathhouse and get to know a little about each other. Is that okay Rin?" Sango said.

"Alright!" Rin said smiling. _Wow. I never seen Sango like this, maybe Rin can help Sango more than we can._ Kagome thought.

"Alright guys! Let's hurry to that bathhouse!" Kagome said.

"Roger!" Rin answered and began to run with Sango and Kagome in tow laughing.

**With the Guys.**

"So, Inuyasha, where did the girl come from?" Miroku asked. Then Inuyasha told him on how he was following the wolves, Sesshomaru's, and the blood's scent. And all he found was Rin.

"Did you tell Kagome about Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. "Or ask Rin for that matter, maybe she saw him?" he added.

"No, didn't think about asking Rin. I didn't want to tell Kagome about him, because then she might get all worried." Inuyasha said with distraction evident in his voice.

"Do you think you should tell her?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. His distraction seemed very apparent now.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "I think the girls are going to be fine on their own."

"No, it's not that, the girl just smelled of death when I found her, but there wasn't a scratch on her, just torn clothes, I'm thinking it has to do with my brother." Inuyasha concluded.

"Torn clothes?" (Let's assume Rin got new clothes at the place their staying at) Miroku said.

"Yeah, but I'll think about that later, I'm going to wander."

"Yeah, don't want to hurt that small brain of yours." Shippo joked.

"Shut up runt!" Inuyasha yelled hitting him. "Miroku. Watch him, I'm going out."

**Some time later.**

The girls finally got back around 10 p.m. from the bathhouse; most of the time was Sango and Rin telling each other their life stories, because Rin and Kagome already had that conversation when they first met. Rin was holding Sango's hand and skipping while talking with her.

"Well, it seems you three had a good time." Miroku said to the girls once they got to the house.

"We sure did." Kagome said smiling at the two girls.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Right here." said a voice from the direction of the woods. Then Inuyasha stepped into the light. Rin laughed and ran to Inuyasha, hugging his leg. Sango and Kagome smiled a bit.

"So, did you have fun Rin?" Inuyasha asked picking up the girl.

"Yep, I talked with Sango, I like her" "What about Kagome?"

"I already like her."

"Oh."

"What about me?" Miroku asked.

"I think you're weird." Rin answered. Miroku had a defeated look on his face. Everyone laughed. Inuyasha even had a grin plastered on his face. Trying to save face, Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"What were you doing wandering out so late for so long Inuyasha?"

"Oh that. I was just scouting the area."

_Looking for Sesshomaru, I bet._ Shippo thought.

"Yawn. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Kagome said to the group.

"Yeah, me too. Miroku, don't come around me if you know what's good for you." Sango warned.

"I just can't help it" He said with a sigh and went into a separate room.

"I'm going to bed too" Yawned Shippo and jumped on Kagome's bed.

"I'm going to keep watch." Inuyasha said and then he sat on the porch.

"Alright. Goodnight everyone." Kagome said.

"Good night" everyone one else said.

**30 minutes later.**

"Inuyasha?" a small voice asked.

"What are you doing up, Rin?"

"I couldn't sleep, can I sleep near you?" Rin asked. Inuyasha was stunned by this question. He didn't think anyone, even her for that matter, would ask that, him being part demon and all.

"Sure, I guess." Rin then walked to his side and snuggled against him. _At least she doesn't smell like death anymore._ And that's how Inuyasha and Rin stayed all night. Rin sleeping comfortably for once in a long time, and Inuyasha keeping watch for danger with a slight smile on his face, _maybe I can get used to this_ he thought looking at Rin. She had a peaceful expression on her face. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched by Sango. _Maybe he can be nice after all_ she thought with a soft expression on her face. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**AN: this was a monster long chapter for me. I apologize if this was slow. I would like suggestions on how to continue this. Please review. Reviews will hopefully improve my writing.** ** And hopefully this was easier to read.**


	5. Blurting out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**AN: I know Inuyasha appears soft. Sorry if you don't like it, however this is my interpretation of how Inuyasha would act if he found someone who like him when he was younger (except the being a half-demon part). This chapter took me a long time to write. I hope you enjoy.**

"**ears" normal dialogue**

"**_Ears" _internal dialogue **

**Also I'll be calling Inuyasha "haori" jacket because I'm not comfortable using that word for some reason.**

**Chapter five**

It's amazing how someone can get attached to another just by having similar pasts. Inuyasha was attached to Rin because he was shunned when he was a little kid, even though the villagers knew she existed, she wasn't treated kindly either. Sango was attached to Rin because they were both orphans and could relate to one another. Well, Rin was attached to Inuyasha for an entirely different reason. She was attached to Inuyasha because she happened to be very cold and Inuyasha was very warm.

Sango being the demon slayer that she is, usually wakes up at the crack of dawn. As soon as she got out of bed and dressed, in her red and green kimono, she stepped outside to get some fresh air. _I have a feeling this is going to be a great day. _She thought as she looked at the sky. There were only a few clouds in the sky and the air was slightly cool. She looked around and only saw a couple people moving about in the small village. She listened and heard birds and crickets chirping. She also heard a faint breathing. Investigating, which didn't take long because all she had to do was turn right, she saw a cute sight. It was Inuyasha sleeping with his legs crossed, head bent down and his left arm holding the Tetsaiga. However that wasn't the sight she thought was cute, mind that she didn't think Inuyasha happened to be a little bit cute, she saw Rin, lying curled up in Inuyasha's lap.

_Awww. That's cute. He just surprises me. Usually he's an insensitive jerk to Kagome and everyone else. But, ever since this sweet girl came along, Inuyasha kind of is assuming a fatherly role. _Sango thought with a smile. Then she saw his ears and developed a mischievous grin on her face. _I wonder what his ears feel like. _And she crept toward Inuyasha, intent on not waking him up, because that would ruin her chances with those ears of his. As she got close enough to touch them, he stirred

_Oh poop._ She thought with a frown. However, it seemed to be a false alarm, because he did nothing else. _Good._ Before Inuyasha could stir again, she started to rub his ears. And the strangest thing happened, he started to purr, but it wasn't like a cat's purr. This was more a low rumble.

"Mew." Kilala said to her mistress.

"I know Kilala. I've never seen or heard Inuyasha like this before. It almost seems he's at peace." After a while of Sango scratching his ear, Rin started to wake up, noticing the low rumble, she wanted to know what was doing that. The first thing she noticed though was Kilala.

"Ooh, Kitty!" Rin squealed, and went to the two-tail and began scratching her ears.

"Good morning Rin, did you sleep well."

"Yes, I did Sango. Inuyasha is pretty warm." Rin said innocently. She then looked at Sango, who was at mid-scratch after hearing what she had just said. "Hey!" Rin yelled and glomped Inuyasha's face and began to rub his ears vigorously, like she hadn't seen them in ages. Well, Inuyasha did promise she could touch them. Then the owner of those ears began to wake up.

Noticing he couldn't see anything when he opened his eyes and his ears were being rubbed, he did the nice and fatherly thing he was proclaimed by Sango and yelled "What are you doing, and who's on my face!" Sango immediately backed away from the half-demon.

"Sorry Inuyasha. I just had to touch them." Sango said with an ashamed look on her face. However, it seemed he didn't hear her because he still was trying to get the girl of his face.

"Get off!" he yelled, and with a final tug pulled the girl off his face and ears, who was trying frantically to get a hold of them. "I thought I told you not to touch my ears!" he yelled as she continued to struggle, and as she continued to struggle, she slipped out of her clothes (there're not hers, it was the owner of the house's daughter, who was obviously bigger than her.) and landed on the ground with a whimper. _Gods. Not again._ He took off his jacked to cover the girl. Kagome took this inopportune time to step outside to look for Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome said and than saw Rin naked with Inuyasha taking his jacket off. "SIT BOY!" she yelled. Sango than took this as her cue to take his jacket and cover the poor girl.

"It's not what you think Kagome; she just slipped out of her shirt when Inuyasha picked her off his face." Sango said in his defense.

"And I thought I was the pervert." Miroku said, stepping out of the house.

Trying to defend himself, Inuyasha yelled "She just slipped out of her shirt!"

"If this keeps happening, then maybe we should get Rin some clothes that actually fit her." Sango said, helping up the red faced girl. Fixing Inuyasha's jacket to look like dress, she said "C'mon Kagome, let's get this girl some clothes." Then led Kagome to a store that sold clothes she saw the previous day.

"Can I come? I think I can help with making her cuter." Miroku said while reaching for Sango's butt.

**SMACK!** "Not on your life monk." Sango said to the now fallen monk.

"While we're gone Inuyasha, I want you to help Shippo and Miroku with the packing, I want to go to Kaede's village to introduce Rin." Kagome said.

"Why do you need to go to that old hag's village now? We still have shards to find!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, there's also one thing I have to do, I have to _mumble mumble_." She answered.

"What was that last part Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked after he recovered from Sango's wrath.

"Um, nothing!" and she ran while dragging Sango and Rin.

"Stupid Wench, she never tells us anything. Alright, let's pack up. They shouldn't take too long" He said while packing up to leave.

**An hour and a half later.**

Inuyasha was annoyed. His knee and down and his eyebrow was twitching.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm sure they all got clothes when they went shopping with Rin." Miroku reasoned.

"Still it shouldn't take this long take this long, I'm going to get them"

"I'll go too; I think someone should keep this big guy in check." Shippo said jumping on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Feh! Whatever. Just come on." Inuyasha said.

"I think I'll come too, see how the girl's are doing." Miroku said, following them with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're so admirable." Shippo sarcastically said.

"Everyone's against me." Miroku said with defeated sigh.

**At the clothes store.**

"When's he going to get here?" Kagome asked. "I figured if we stayed here long enough, he'll come and get us."

"I know you want Inuyasha to see Rin's new outfit, but what for? We could just walk there and have Rin show him the new kimono. And why does it look like mine?" Sango said.

"I wanted to see if Inuyasha has really changed. Maybe with Rin around, he wouldn't be so aggressive around us and I really think she looks cute in that kimono." Kagome reasoned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean… do you really think my outfit looks cute on Rin?" She said while looking at Rin, who was sitting and swaying her legs back and forth.

"Yeah, I really do. And if he thinks Rin is cute maybe he'll think you're cute too." Kagome joked. Sango however didn't think that was a joke and blushed redder than a tomato. "Sango, I was joking."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Sango said while trying to get rid of the blush. Frantically trying to change the subject, Sango said "He seems fatherly and nice around Rin, I was wondering why that was." _I was hoping he would be nicer to me too _thought Sango; _he's somewhat nice to Kagome._

"I'm bored! When is Mr. Inuyasha coming?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Kagome answered "Maybe we shouldn't have waited so long, he's sure to be mad now. I guess we should head on back."

As they were heading back they saw a fuming Inuyasha walking towards them and told Rin to hide behind a tree.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

"We were shopping." Kagome said innocently.

Inuyasha looked at Sango. Remembering what Kagome had said earlier, she blushed. She looked at her feet as they were the most interesting things in the world and said. "Rin got some clothes that fit her."

"Oh, that's great!" He said sarcastically. "What took you so damn long though? And where the hell is she!" he yelled.

Rin finally stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and ran to Inuyasha and hugged his leg "Mr. Inuyasha! Don't yell at them!" Rin scolded.

"Hey Rin. Why areyouwearing Sango's clothes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I wondering that myself." Miroku said from behind Inuyasha. "You know? She could pass off as Sango's daughter." He joked.

"Well, if Sango's the mother than I guess Inuyasha's the father, considering how much Rin hangs around him." Shippo joked.

"Stop that!" Sango yelled. "First Kagome, then Miroku, now Shippo! Just because I like Inuyasha, doesn't mean we'll get married and have kids" She then realized what she had just said, and covered her mouth and ran away into the woods.

"Wow. I never expected her to blurt that out." Kagome said.

"Blurt that out? Blurt what out? You knew about this?" Inuyasha yelled. He was confused. He only just met Sango not too long ago, and already she was talking about getting married to him! He only thought they were they just began to trust each other since that Naraku incident, he wasn't even thinking about having Sango as more than a friend, how did it develop into this? He always thought he was alone. No, he had friends; he just thought that he wouldn't have a relationship like he did with Kikyo again. Now, he had this person, who liked him. She even had a dream, if not a bit childish and sudden, to get married and have children with him. However, that person had run away, like she ashamed of liking him. That made him mad.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked, noticing the anger evident in his face.

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Maybe you should go after her, Inuyasha." Kagome said, a little scared seeing the mad look still on his face.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Kagome." Miroku stated. "Obviously Inuyasha is the source of Sango's embarrassment. I think I should go."

"And feel her up! I don't think so!" Inuyasha objected. "Rin, come with me." and he was off to find Sango with Rin on his back.

"What's with him?" Shippo asked, perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe it's what Miroku said." Kagome said while glaring at Miroku.

"I don't think I said anything wrong" Miroku reassured. "I just said he was the problem and I should comfort lady Sango."

"Well, anyways. It might take a while, so maybe we should go back to the house." Kagome suggested, leaving in the direction of the inn they were staying at.

_How am I embarrassing? Am I that bad? _Inuyasha was thinking while following Sango's scent.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked.

"Where else? To find Sango!" he answered. _Man. Sango was in a hurry to get away from me. She traveled a long way in a short amount of time._ He then started to pick a stronger scent of Sango, meaning she must've stopped. He also picked up something else. It was the scent he smelled from his mother a lot. It was the scent of tears.

**AN: sorry if you don't like Inu/San. This might not turn out to be one, it just might though.**

Edit 3/3/06: I made slight changes in this chapter. Nothing major, just fixed some grammer problems.

**I got more reviews! I'm a little bit more happy now. I'm thinking it's the title. What do you guys think? Should I change it? If so, what? Well, it might take a while for the next chapter to come out. I haven't even started to write it yet. Until next time, peace out.**


	6. Tears of sadness and of joy

**Disclaimer: well, anyways I don't own Inuyasha.**

"**blah" normal dialogue**

**_blah _internal dialogue **

**Chapter six**

"I can't believe I said that in front of him!" Sango said while running in the forest. She continued to run for a while continually saying how she was really stupid. After a while she reached a clearing in the woods and saw a stump. _I need to think things over_. She then went to the stump and sat on it with a sigh. "What's he going to think about me now, Kilala?"

"Mew." was the two tail's response. Attempting to comfort her mistress, she rubbed her head against her side and purred.

"Thanks, Kilala. I just don't know what to do now. I lost my family and my brother to Naraku. Kagome's going to hate me now for liking Inuyasha. Miroku isn't going to look at me the same again, and Inuyasha is going to ignore me!" she said trying to keep the tears from spilling over. "And I've come to see Rin as a little sister, and if Inuyasha avoids me, then she may avoid me too." Sango cried. "Oh Kilala, I don't think my heart can take anymore loneliness if that happened!" That was it. The floodgates were open and she started crying tears of sadness and fear. She buried her face in Kilala's fur and continued to cry. _At least I still have Kilala._ She thought sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, why'd you stop?" Rin asked after Inuyasha had suddenly stopped. Inuyasha held up his index finger to her face to quiet her. She quieted and then nodded her head, meaning she understood what he meant with that gesture. He pointed to the clearing where Sango and Kilala were currently residing.

"What's wrong with Sango?" Rin asked.

"She's crying." Inuyasha said with a confused look on his face. _Why's is she crying?_

"How do you know?" Rin asked. All she saw was Sango's head buried in the two-tailed's fur, as if she were sleeping.

Inuyasha tapped his nose and said, "I can smell it."

"oh." Was her answer before she jumped off his back and started for the clearing.

"Wait!" he half-shouted to the girl, but it was too late.

"What's wrong Sango?" Rin asked the still crying Sango. She looked up, surprised.

_Good thing it was Rin, I wasn't completely aware of my surroundings. A demon might've attacked or worse, Inuyasha might've come._ Sango furiously wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears on her face and answered, "Nothing's wrong, Rin."

"Then why were you crying?"

"I wasn't" Sango said, trying to convince the girl.

"Don't lie to Rin, Sango." Inuyasha said, stepping into the clearing. "Why'd you run away?"

Sango bent her head down so her bangs covered her sad eyes. "It's stupid." She answered.

"What's stupid? Liking me? Am I that disgusting of a creature, that it's stupid to like me? Is it because I'm a stupid half-breed?" He yelled.

"No!" she yelled back. "No, it's not like that."

"Well then, what is it that caused to run away from me?" he said, holding back his anger.

"I already told you." She whispered. "It's stupid."

"Well, tell me anyways. I'm stupid too, maybe I'll understand." Inuyasha reasoned. He was getting desperate. He wanted to know why she was crying, and most importantly, he wanted to know why she ran away.

"Alright." She said and picked up Rin and put her on her knee, perhaps as a shield to protect her from Inuyasha, she wasn't sure how he would react.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It started last night." Sango began. "I happened to be awake when Rin got up and walked to where you were sitting, she asked if she could sleep with you, and I expected you to send her back to her own bed. You really surprised when you said yes." Sango smiled a bit. "And you surprised me again when she climbed onto your lap and you didn't object. I then imagined you being a great father…" Sango paused a bit. She was trying to gather a little courage. "And, I don't know why, but I imagined me as the mother of your children. Childish, huh?" She asked rhetorically. She gave a sad laugh when she imagined little Inuyasha's and Sango's running around. She immediately darkened when she saw those images disappear. She decided that she should continue. "Then, when I woke up, I saw the cute sight of Rin sleeping with you. I couldn't help but get a closer look. You guys looked so content, I was kind of jealous. I wanted to be happy too, so I began to rub your ears. But when I rubbed them, you began to purr!" She laughed. She looked at Inuyasha. He looked kind of surprised. _I guess he doesn't know that he can purr._ She thought laughing inside her head.

_How can I purr? I'm part dog, not a damn cat!_ He grumbled at that thought.

"I continued to rub your ears, and you looked to happy, I've never seen you like that, and I was glad that I gave you that happiness." She then hugged Rin. Rin sensing Sango might need the comfort, hugged her back. "Then you woke up and seemed annoyed with Rin and me rubbing your ears. It seemed you didn't want the happiness." Sango frowned.

"That was my fault, Sango" Rin said. "I was jealous because you got to touch his ears."

_What's so damn special about my ears?_

"Then Rin slipped out of her clothes." Rin turned bright red at that comment. "Then I kept liking you more and more when I put your jacket on her to look like a dress. She looked like you in a way." She smiled at the now less red Rin "In this short amount of time you treated her like a daughter and well, I wanted to help out. So, I opted to get Rin a new dress, so Kagome wouldn't sit you over that matter again." Inuyasha flinched at the word; he then felt he wasn't in any danger so he motioned her to continue. "However, Kagome got a kimono that looked like mine for Rin, saying it looked cute on her. She also said if you thought Rin looked cute." She paused, looked at Rin and whispered, "Then you would think I looked cute too. She got my hopes up though, because when we left, you looked furious when we met up with you. But when Rin went to you, you looked so happy, but still mad at us. And then the stupid monk had to say she could be my daughter and Shippo said you were the father. I then got so frustrated and blurted all that stuff I was keeping inside of me." She then laughed a little. "And when I saw that look on your face, I couldn't help but run. I ruined what small chance I had by scaring you to make a choice, and you'd probably wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, and when I realized that if we weren't friends then we couldn't be more than friends." Sango then began to cry again and buried her head into Rin's shoulder. Rin hugged Sango in an attempt to comfort her. Sango then heard footsteps. _Great, I scared him away._ The next thing surprised her. Inuyasha didn't walk away, but came up behind her and hugged her.

"You're an idiot" Inuyasha said. "Why would I abandon a friend?" Sango opened her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha cut her off. "I also wouldn't want to deprive Rin of a mother figure." Rin brightened.

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked, instantly losing hope.

"She's to immature, plus I think Rin likes you more. Don't you Rin?" Rin happily nodded. Then Inuyasha asked Rin that would make or break Sango. "Rin, would you like to be part of our dysfunctional family?" he said, looking at Rin while holding Sango. Rin had tears in her eyes, hardly anyone took care of her since her family died, now she had a family. She cried and hugged both of them. "So, is that a yes?" Inuyasha asked the both of them. Sango then nodded her head yes and cried too. She had a family again.

"Hey Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?" Sango answered; a little fearful of what he might say next.

"I'm sorry." Sango got scared. He was going to leave her and take Rin away.

"You're going to have to wait on the marriage part. Can't we be better friends first?" he wasn't going to leave her alone, she was a little disappointed that he didn't want to be more than friends right now, but happy all the same. She nodded her yes and smiled.

_It's better than nothing._

**A/N: Wow. That was sappy.** **I sure hope this story is grammatically right.** **Well this chapter finally came out with a lot of delays. I had the stupid thought in my head "People aren't reviewing. Why should I continue to write." Then I read some stories that had less review than I did, and those stories were quite good. So now I'm thinking who cares, I'm going to continue to write because people are still reading this story. The next chapter will come out late, maybe around Christmas (T-T) However, that might change, depending on how many reviews I get (wink wink) well, until next time!**

**Peace!**


	7. End of part One

**A/N: I've been in a funk lately. I just have no inspiration for writing. I'm still writing though, no problems there. It's just coming at a crawl.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has voted so far. You don't know how much it means to me that people are actually reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't even own the damn computer I'm typing this on.**

**Chapter seven**

"About time they got back!" Shippo said. Kagome and Miroku looked up from the game of cards they were playing and saw Rin holding hands with Inuyasha and Sango, looking as happy as any child her age should be. Inuyasha was smiling, happy to listen to anything Rin said and Sango was also smiling, happy just to listen to the girl talk.

"I guess they patched things up." Miroku said, feeling a little guilty for the comment he made earlier.

"Soooo… Are you guys okay now?" Kagome asked a little hesitantly, so as to not cause anymore troubles for the two.

"Yeah we're fine now. It was just a big misunderstanding." Sango said, looking at Rin and then at Inuyasha.

Hoping to catch Inuyasha in a good mood, Kagome asked. "So, can we go to Kaede's now?"

"God, Woman! You always want to go back to your own time! You know it's your own fault that we have to look for the jewel shards, since you're the one that broke them. But, all you want to do is go back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Kagome yelled back. "And besides, I've only been back a couple of times, and those times weren't even that long! I spend more time here then I do at home!"

"Yep, everything's back to normal" Shippo said.

"SIT BOY!"

"Yep, I'll have to agree with you there, Shippo." Miroku said.

"We're going and that's final!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine, fine. Whatever, let's just go." Inuyasha said, heading towards Kaede's village.

On their way to Kaede's village, everyone was walking in content silence. Inuyasha was leading the group with Sango and Rin walking behind him holding hands, with Kilala on Sango's shoulder. Kagome was riding her bicycle with Shippo in the basket eating some candy Kagome had brought with her the last time she went to her time. And Miroku… Well, Miroku just had a look in his face, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Rin already bored with the silence, started to ask questions. "Sango, what did Inuyasha mean when he said 'go back to your own time'?"

"Well, I think Kagome comes from a different era, where she can go to with the use of the well." Sango answered.

"Can you go there, Sango?"

"No, I can't. I don't quite understand why, but only Kagome and Inuyasha can go through the well into the different era."

"You mean Kagome is from the future?"

"Smart girl, it took me a while to actually to believe Kagome was from the future." Inuyasha said, finally joining the conversation.

"That, and the fact you're stupid." Shippo said.

"Shut it, Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo immediately cowarded behind Kagome to avoid the hanyou's wrath.

"Can I go?" Rin asked.

"Go where? Kagome's time?" Sango asked. Rin nodded.

"I don't think you would want to go even if you could go." Inuyasha said.

"Why's that?" Sango asked for Rin. She really wanted to what was so different about Kagome's time that Inuyasha didn't like.

"Well, first off, it stinks compared to here. It's also really noisy and there are too many people and…" Inuyasha continued to rant why the future was so bad.

"So, I'm guessing I shouldn't go, even if I could go." Rin said.

"Well, I don't think it's that bad. I just think Inuyasha has something against cars." Kagome said, ignoring what Inuyasha was still ranting about.

"Cars?" Rin asked.

"They're basically ox carriages, except they're made of metal, don't use animals to pull it, and they move a lot faster." Kagome answered.

Apparently, Inuyasha was done ranting on why the future sucked and looked at Kagome. "I have nothing against cars." Inuyasha said trying to think of an excuse. "They just move too slow." _Ha, try to counter that, wench!_

"So, is that why you tried to attack one when one of those cars almost hit you?" Kagome said, smirking as to say "try to get out of that one, dog boy!"

"W-well that's different!" He tried to reason. "I thought it was a demon!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Inuyasha." Kagome said. _Point for me._ "We're almost there anyways. And Rin, if you want to try, I guess we can see if you can go through the well." Kagome said, looking at the girl.

Rin immediately brightened. "Really!"

"Yes, really" Kagome said smiling. Rin's smiles we're really infectious.

Inuyasha's group had finally gotten to Kaede's village. Kids were playing; men and women were doing daily chores to provide for their families. It seemed to be a peaceful day.

"Why's it called Kaede's village?" Rin asked as soon as they entered in the village.

"Oooh… so that's what I forgot to talk about." Kagome said.

"Well, Rin" Sango said picking off where Kagome left off. "Kaede is the priestess of this village."

"Priestess? Is she pretty?" Rin asked. Inuyasha at that point started to laugh his head off. Rin didn't know what was so funny; all she asked was if the priestess was pretty. In all the stories that she had heard with a priestess in it, the priestess was supposed to be very beautiful. Not finding any humor in the situation, Rin started to pout.

Noticing Rin's pout, Inuyasha explained himself. "Hardly, she's an old hag!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango reprimanded. "Show respect to your elders."

"Lady Sango," Miroku began. "You seem to forget that Inuyasha here is older than Kaede." He mentally chuckled in the humor that they didn't respect Inuyasha either.

"Besides, I knew Kaede since she was a little girl." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Is she nice?" Rin asked, having bad experiences with old women before.

"I guess you can say she's nice. She's a good cook, though." After he said that, Rin's stomach rumbled. Embarrassed, Rin blushed and held her stomach.

"Hungry, huh?" Sango said.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, we're almost there anyways. So let's hurry up so we can eat." Inuyasha said. He then picked her up and with the group, walked toward Kaede's house.

When the group neared the house Inuyasha yelled. "Hey, old woman! Get some food ready, we're hungry!" That earned him a giggle from Rin and a glare from Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, appalled by the level of disrespect he was showing to the elderly woman. "Rin. Get off his back."

"Oh, all right." And Rin got off Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha started to panic, silently pleading to Rin to get back here, but to no avail. _Oh crap._ He thought. Oh crap indeed.

"Inuyasha, she's been nice to you! The least you can do is show her some respect!" Kagome yelled, apparently done with yelling at him at the moment, thinking that was the only punishment, Inuyasha sighed in relief.

_She's not going to sit me for once. _ He thought.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled. And Inuyasha went down hard, I mean, the crater was huge.

"Ummm, Kagome?" Shippo asked a little timidly. "Is there something wrong, other than Inuyasha?"

"Nope, nothing at all." She answered with a smile showing that she was the happiest person in the world. Everyone sweat dropped, except Inuyasha. He was still trying to get his face out the ground.

_Yep, something's wrong_, they all thought.

"Hello, children." Kaedesaid, suddenly appearing behind them. "About time you get here…" Inuyasha started, and then he looked at Kagome, who was glaring at him. "… Priestess Kaede" he finished.

"Yes, yes. You'll get food. Just get the wood cut and the fire started and dinner will be made."

Inuyasha then set off to get the wood ready. Sango and Rin helped Kaede with preparing the food. Shippo and Kilala went to play with the villages children. Kagome said that she wanted to go for a walk and walked in the direction of the Bone eaters well. Miroku said he would go for walk also; however he went in the direction of the village, undoubtedly going to flirt with women.

Dinner had already started and everyone was there, besides Kagome and Miroku.

"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha said, getting impatient. He wanted to eat damn it!

"I don't know, Inuyasha. She was acting strange, maybe she's still venting." Sango answered.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to get her." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Can I come?" Rin asked hopefully.

"No, stay with Sango. This won't take long." And he was off toward the direction Kagome went when she had her walk.

He picked up her scent and noticed it was almost gone, as in she hadn't returned yet. He decided to venture farther in the woods until he got to the Bone eaters well, where the scent was the strongest. As he got closer to the well, he noticed that the smell also went inside the well.

Inuyasha then thought of something. She went home. She was gone.

"Dammit."

**That's the end folks. This is the final chapter of Alternate beginnings. How's that for a crappy ending!**

**As you can probably tell, I kind of lost inspiration to write.**


	8. Part two

**That was pretty stupid of me. I guess splitting this story into two different stories wasn't my brightest of ideas. Well anyway, i hope you guys will read the story, even after the long Hiatus. Well, anyways...**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 8

The female mind is something that is very hard to figure out. Especially to a certain hanyou, who currently was sitting by the well contemplating on his next move. He knew Kagome was mad. That would be the only reason she would leave, other than those stupid tests she always takes. She said she had to go home a while ago, maybe that was the reason. But, dammit! She should have told him she was leaving today, she could have at least stayed for dinner and the night, and have him escort her to the well.

_Well, I better go get her_. He thought. He started to get up to go after her, but his stomach rumbled loudly. He decided, maybe Kagome needed some space for a bit. He was hungry. Probably Rin and the others too. They were probably waiting for him to come back with Kagome. Taking priority, at least to him, he ran back to the village to eat and maybe talk to Sango about Kagome, because if Inuyasha were to talk to Kagome about Kagome, then that would result in him being sit a hundred times. However, if he talked to Sango about her, then maybe he would get an answer to the problem he was having with Kagome right now. And besides, Sango was less violent.

"You're finally back!" Shippo said as he jumped on jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Rin asked as she attached herself to his leg.

"Just so you know we ate without you." Miroku said, still eating. Great, Inuyasha wasn't going to eat as much as he normally would, he probably would have to go hunting later on.

"Where's Kagome, Inuyasha? Wasn't she following you?" Sango asked, looking behind him to in hopes to see the girl.

"She's not here." He answered. "She went through the well." He then set Shippo down, and picked up Rin and walked over to where the food was and sat down, and sat Rin next to him. "Have you eaten Rin?"

"Yup!" She answered. "I was going to eat more though when you came back, so I'm still a little hungry." Inuyasha smiled and ruffled her hair. "Uh-oh." Rin said all of a sudden.

Inuyasha looked at Rin confused. Then he looked where Rin was looking, and saw a very pissed off Sango. _Oh crap._

Sango then walked over to Inuyasha and jerked him up by his shirt. "Why didn't you go get her?" She asked angrily.

"She was long gone and besides…" Inuyasha said.

"Besides what?"

"I was hungry." He finished off lamely.

Sango then let go him. She was very disgusted with him right now. He was hungry? Kagome was probably really stressed out right now, and he decides to leave her for food? "Inuyasha." she said, trying to keep her anger in check.

Inuyasha then stood up and looked at Sango. "What?" he said.

"You're very stupid. Go get Kagome." She finished, and she then walked out of the hut.

That was when Inuyasha got mad. He was stupid? What about Kagome? She went home without telling anyone, and he was stupid for being hungry? Inuyasha then ran after her, but without first telling Rin she could eat some more if she wanted to.

**Outside**

He saw her under his favorite tree. She looked calmer now, but he was still going to yell at her. He was about to yell at her, but then he saw her face. It was sorrowful, like she was about to cry. His anger immediately left him, and his protectiveness replaced it.

"What's wrong Sango?" he asked. Sincerity in his voice.

"Why didn't you go after her? You always do." She asked.

Was that what it was all about? Women are weird. He stood in front of her and said. "It would have been too big of a hassle to go and get her, only to get sits." He said. "So I decided to come back and let her come back on her own."

"Did you ever think she wanted you to go and get her?" Sango said.

Inuyasha had a thoughtful look on his face. He then jumped in his tree. It was his "thinking place" after all.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "She sits and yells at me all the time. I thought she just wanted to get away from me for a while."

_So that's what's on his mind._ "Can I come up there with you?" She asked. Inuyasha then jumped down, scooped her up in his arms and jumped back up. "I could've got up her myself you know." She said, blushing. It felt nice though.

"Sorry" he said. Sango noticed that he too had a blush on his face.

"I think she's confused." Sango said. "Maybe that's why she left all of a sudden."

"Keh! Then she's always confused if you ask me." He mumbled.

Sango leaned into his chest to get more comfortable. "I'm serious." She said. Then she had a somber look on her face and faced him from her position on his chest. "I think she has feelings for you."

"I-"Inuyasha didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Sango put a finger on his lips and smiled.

"You've changed Inuyasha, and I think that's why Kagome's confused."

"I haven't changed a bit!" He denied.

Sango frowned. She guessed he hadn't noticed the small changes in himself ever since Rin joined the group. Sango rearranged herself so she was leaning on his chest again. "Ever since Rin joined the group, you've been nicer, gentler, and you've become less brash."

"If I'm nicer then why does she sit me all the time?"

She expected that question. "I'm not sure. Maybe if you'd go get her, you'd find out." She said trying to coax him into going. She didn't want to lose anymore family. Over time Kagome became a sister to her, and she didn't want to lose that. The only way that was going to happen is if she can convince Inuyasha to go through the well.

"Keh! She can come back on her own."

Sango was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Why don't you want to go after her?"

"I already told you! She can take-."

He was cut off by Sango grabbing his hand and turning around to face him.

"Tell me the reason." She said, her eyes pleading. "Please."

**At Kagome's House**

"Stupid Inuyasha." Kagome said, hugging her knees to her chest. She was scared. Not scared like someone was threatening her life, but scared of losing Inuyasha. She was afraid she would never get his heart. She knew she had feelings for him, but he had changed ever since Rin joined the group. Changes she wasn't used to. She wasn't used to him being caring so openly. She was used to him being caring in his own special way, the way she liked. She also noticed he became more open to Sango. She didn't expect her joke to end up like that.

"I knew he wouldn't like me, like he does Sango." She said sadly. However, sometimes with sadness comes anger. At the least, Kagome was very angry as well as sad. She should've been the one to change Inuyasha, not the young girl. She should have Inuyasha's heart not Sango! Kagome wasn't without her rational thoughts though. Maybe the young girl changed him because they had similar pasts. Sango and Inuyasha aren't really together. They're as much together as herself and Inuyasha, she thought grimly.

These thoughts left Kagome with conflicted emotions. She needed someone to talk to or hold, but her family was out of town and it was too late to call up her friends.

"I wish Inuyasha was here." She said and slowly drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Eh, 3 pages is short. It's a good start though. Hopefully this chapter kept you interested and wanting you to read more! Well? I'm also open to suggestions.**

**What are you waiting for then? Review!**


	9. Reassurances and Fears

\/p

-1**A/N: Well, I thought the last chapter went well enough. Thanks for the reviews, guys. With band and school being more hectic than ever, this story is coming up very slowly for me. I feel a writer's block is coming my way. Well, anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, just to tell you I'm not going to follow the episodes exactly, I'm kind of skipping around.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, I can't wait for the 4th movie to come to the US! (Edit 3/20/08: Yuck! That movie was horrible.)**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 9**

**Reassurances**

"Tell me Inuyasha. What's the real reason you won't go after her." Sango asked again as she cupped his face, so they were staring at each other. He wasn't going to lie to her this time.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, he finally spoke. It wasn't what she expected to hear, and frankly, she was a little disappointed.

"What about Rin?" She asked, trying to hide the disappointment she was feeling.

"I don't want her to be alone again."

Sango smiled. He truly has changed. "Inuyasha." She said as she laid her head on his chest to hear his heart beat, to confirm that this was her Inuyasha. Not some dream. "Why would you say that? Miroku and Shippo are there." I'm here too.

"I just don't want her to think I've abandoned her. I don't want her to have a lonely childhood as I've had."

Sango looked at him with sad eyes. "You don't have to worry about that Inuyasha. I'll look after her if you're worried."

Inuyasha just sat there and thought about Sango's statement. Well, her and Rin are close enough already, and I did say we were family. I guess it's okay if I get Kagome real quick and come back. "I guess that's okay." He said after a while.

"Good. Now go get Kagome, while I take care of your 'daughter'" She joked as she got up and jumped to the ground.

"Hey!"

"I'm only joking, Inuyasha." She laughed. "Now go get her. I'll look after Rin." And she left for the hut.

After Sango was out of earshot. Inuyasha finally said. "Maybe she is." And he took off to the well to get Kagome.

**Back at the hut**

"How did it go?" Miroku asked as soon as Sango go to the hut. Miroku was sitting on the ground with his right arm resting on his knee, his left hand holding his staff.

"I guess it went alright." She answered, stopping to look at Miroku. She must've been in a daze because she hadn't noticed he was there until he spoke. That could spell trouble if this happened again in the future. "I finally convinced him to go after Kagome."

"That's good." The monk said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Let's go for a walk Lady Sango." He said. He then started walking in the direction opposite of the well.

"Why?" Sango was confused. It was late, she was tired, and most of all she needed to check on Rin.

"Well, Shippo and Rin are asleep and I don't want to wake them up." He answered. "And I need to talk to you about something important."

"Alright. I guess its okay." She said as she walked towards him. "But I want to be back soon because I want to check on Rin."

"For Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sango answered.

He started moving again and said. "Don't worry. It won't take long."

Sango then followed the monk. If this is about bearing his children, I'm going to toss him across the village.

**Kagome's time**

"Come back Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She was running after Inuyasha, but he wasn't coming any closer. He was just walking, holding hands with Sango and Rin was sitting up on his shoulders. They were talking and laughing like she wasn't even there.

"Wait!" she yelled as she slowed to a walk. "Why won't you stop?" she said as she stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" asked in what seemed to be a bored tone.

"Wha-?" she said looking around for the source of the voice, but she didn't see anything, just a dark void. The image of Inuyasha, Sango, and Rin walking away still looms in front of her, but it's not moving away or moving closer. It just stays there, mocking her.

"Why did you stop? He's right in front of you."

"It's because no matter how fast I run, he doesn't get any closer."

"Maybe it's for the best. You always slow the group down anyways. Maybe it's best for you to go back home and leave the lovers alone." The scene then changed. Instead of darkness it was her home.

"Why am I home? Where's Inuyasha?" The image of Inuyasha and the others was gone. Instead they were replaced be her family. "Where'd you guys come from?" she questioned. She was confused. First she was chasing Inuyasha, then she was talking with a disembodied voice, and now she was back home with her family. Something didn't feel right.

"We've always been here." Her mom answered. "And we'll always will. So maybe it's time for you to just stay here and never go back to the feudal era."

"Yeah!" her grandpa said. "and you need to stay away from that dangerous dog demon!" and he started whipping out sutras and throwing them around.

"He's not dangerous!" Kagome reasoned.

"Yes he is." Sota answered. He turned full demon and just tore that one demon apart. He showed no mercy to him. What would happen if he turned on you?"

He was talking of course about Goshinko, Naraku's incarnation. How did Sota know about that? "That's because his sword broke!" Kagome reasoned. "It's fixed now. He has his demon side controlled!"

Kagome's mom looked at her in pity. "Swords can be broken Kagome. His sword will break again and then he won't have control and kill you. Maybe it's time you gave up on him and just stay home."

"But I-"

"What's wrong sister?" Sota sneered. "You don't love Inuyasha, do you?"

"Bah!" Grandpa yelled. "She's too young to understand love. Kids these days and their hero worships." Shaking his head, he put his hand on Sota's shoulder to stop him from dancing and singing "Kagome loves dog boy!" Sota stopped and looked at Kagome with a mocking look on his face and said the words Kagome has dreaded for a while now.

"It's not like he's going to love you anyways."

"Yeah." Grandpa interjected. "He has that older and more mature girl Sango, to look after him. She would probably be a better lover anyways.

Kagome was in tears now. How could her family do this?

"You're all wrong" she yelled as she went into the house towards her room. Why would my family do this?

She moved to open her door. However, as soon as she opened her door, the scene changed again. This time it was in the feudal era. It was a beautiful grassy field.

"Wow." Kagome said Awe inspired. She turned around to see where she was and saw nothing but wasteland. She turned around again to the find the grassy field turned to nothing but a desolate wasteland. It wasn't bare though. It had three gravestones and a giant tree.

"What's going on?" She asked herself out loud.

She went to each of the gravestones and was terrified of what she saw. It was the gravestones of her friends Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede.

"They're dead." It was that mysterious voice again.

"How?"

"It was because of you."

"Wha-what do you mean, because of me?"

"They died protecting you." A familiar voice, other than the mysterious one, said. It was familiar, but she couldn't place the voice. The Voice was sad, dark, and angry. Very angry.

She turned to the source of the voice and faced the giant tree. She saw Inuyasha sitting in front of it.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she ran to him As soon as she got near him, she stopped as she saw something truly terrifying. She saw two gravestones and Inuyasha was facing them. The gravestones read 'Sango' and 'Rin'.

"What happened?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"We beat Naraku." Inuyasha answered. No emotion in his voice.

"Then why is everyone dead?" Kagome asked, confused because of the gravestone. If they beat Naraku, shouldn't they be alive and celebrating?

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. He wasn't even facing her and she could tell that he was beyond angry.

Kagome didn't answer.

"They died protecting you!" he yelled.

There was a pause, and then Kagome finally said. "I…I don't understand."

Another moment of silence soon followed.

"I-" Kagome started.

"You know. Sango was the last one to go." Inuyasha all of a sudden said. "Me, Sango, and you made a final attack and it hit him dead on. It seemed to destroy him because after you purified the jewel, he turned to ashes."

"Then why-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "But, I guess some of Naraku survived because it attacked you, but I guess Sango thought your life was more important and pushed you out of the way, and she ended up being the one that died instead of you."

Kagome was crying. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean for them to die!"

"What made it worse though was telling Rin that her mom died.

Mom? Kagome thought.

She cried and ran away, but I brought her back even though she was kicking and screaming 'I want mommy!'"

"Then why did she die?"

Inuyasha continued to ignore her. "Then a couple of weeks later she got sick and nothing seemed to work to make her better."

Why is he ignoring me?

"Then all of a sudden she died. I think it's because Sango died and she didn't want to be without her any longer."

"Inuyasha." Kagome cried. She wanted to comfort him, but he just seemed so threatening right now.

"Do you know what it does to a guy when he finds out her own daughter would rather be with her dead mother then her alive father?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"It makes me want to die." He then stood up and started shaking. He wasn't just shaking though. He was laughing too. His laughter got louder and louder until he just sounded insane.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She yelled. She was really scared, she never seen him like this before.

He then stopped laughing, but he was still shaking

"And I'm going to join my family soon. Right after I do something that'll ease my mind."

"What's that?" She asked fearfully. She then noticed his breathing was ragged and his nails were longer.

"Inuyasha, please don't" she pleaded.

Inuyasha then faced her with his red eyes and a mad look in his face.

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **and he charged at her and all she could do was stand there and scream. 

After Inuyasha was through with her, she lay there bleeding, barely holding on. As she waited for the darkness to consume her, she noticed something was watching her. 

Being unable to move to see who was watching her, she called out. "Who's there?" It came out weaker then what she wanted. As she waited for an answer she may not get, she started to close her eyes. As soon as she closed her eyes she heard footsteps. They never got louder or quieter; They were always the same volume. After a while she got really annoyed not knowing who it was and why she didn't die any quicker. She was in so much pain, mentally and physically. After what Inuyasha did to her, she didn't know if she could take any more of this torture.

As soon as she was going to open her eyes, the footsteps stopped, and she felt her head being grabbed. In the shock of it, her eyes shot open.

"Stay home little girl." she couldn't even scream before the man snapped her neck. 

The last image in her mind before she met her end was the image of the effeminate man grinning maliciously.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm gone all this time and I come back and give you a cliffy. This will be the last chapter for a while. I'm putting the story on Hiatus until I have an idea where this is going. This chapter went by ear, and that's a sign for me that I need to stop and regroup my thoughts.**

**Edit (3/20/08): yeah, yeah. Haven't updated in two years and all it is, is an edit for the final chapter. I didn't think it was clear enough for what I'm going to write for the next chapter. I have ideas, but I'm still not sure If I should continue. Well, if I don't continue, I believe this is a good ending; It's just not a complete one. I will finish this one day, It's just slow and I'm no longer interested in Inuyasha since the mount Hakurai(?) arc.**

\/p


End file.
